I'm in love with you
by FallenAngel112599
Summary: Maybe you're in love with the girl. How can I love someone I barely know, Hyourinmaru? It's possible, Toshiro. But… Don't deny it Toshiro. Maybe you are right. Maybe I am in love with her. Maybe? All right, all right, I'm in love with Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia's POV

"I need you to take these documents to the 4th, these files to the research and development unit, these reports to the first division, and these over to your brother at the 6th. Oh, yes one more thing. I need you to take these documents to the 10th. I need you to make sure Hitsugaya-taicho signs them right away. Can you do that, Rukia?"

"What, oh, yeah I can Ukitake-taicho." I said, snapping out of my daze. I bowed and left with a huge stack of papers.

It's been really busy around here ever since Aizen's betrayal. Everyone's been working nonstop on paper work and repairing. I've been working without sleep for days now but I shouldn't complain. Ukitake-taicho has been working a lot more than I have and he's working even though his illness has been getting worse. So far all I've really done was take paper work from division to division.

I dropped of what I had to at the 4th and research and development. Now to the 6th. I'm happy I get to see nii-san because with all the work around here I haven't been able to see him. Not even at the manor, even though I haven't been there for days now. Neither of us comes home anymore. He's a captain so he has a lot of work to do. I have to help Ukitake-taicho with most of his work. I don't want him to over work himself because he's already sick. It's been hard but we've all been managing.

"But taicho, I'm tiered!" Well, almost all of us have been managing anyway. Renji shouldn't be whining my poor nii-san has been working more than he has.

I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked my nii-san's voice.

"It's me, nii-san," I responded.

"Come in,"

I entered then bowed. When I looked up Renji was lying on the wooden floor and nii-san was at his desk, doing paper work.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked me.

"I have some documents from Ukitake-taicho," he sighed obviously annoyed by all the paper work he still has to finish. "Place it on lieutenant Abarai's desk."

"Nooooooooo, no more paper work taichooooo," said Renji from the floor.

I did as I was told. I bowed then left.

Let's see, what do I have left? Only what I have to take to the 10th. I made my way over to the tenth. As I did I realized that I haven't really been to the tenth much. I've worked with some of the people from the tenth before and I'm friends with lieutenant Matsumoto but that's it. I've never gotten to know anyone from the tenth except for Matsumoto and I've never meet the captain. But that can't be right. I mean I must have at least met him once. He's a captain after all.

I thought and thought about it. Finally, I remembered one time. It was at my execution. The memory sent chills down my spine. He was there with the other captains. That's it I think. I don't remember meeting or _seeing_ him any other time.

As I got closer to where I was going to I felt a terrible pain in my head. After a few seconds it passed. What was that? Hopefully it won't happen again.

Toshiro's POV

"Matsumoto I'm serious. Get to work, now!" I shouted to my lazy lieutenant.

"But taicho, we've been working nonstop for _days_!" she complained.

"You mean _I've_ been working for days! You've been sleeping most of the time!"

Just then someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked plainly.

"Rukia Kuchiki from 13th division," came a female's voice. The name sounded familiar somehow.

"Come in," a petite girl came in. She looked familiar too.

Just then Matsumoto jumped of the couch and rushed to the girl. When she reached the girl, Matsumoto embraced her in the tightest hold ever.

"Oh, Rukia-Chan, I'm so glad to see you! I've only seen your brother around and never you! I feel like it's been ages!"

"It's nice to see you too Lieutenant Matsumoto," she choked out.

"Oh, Rukia-Chan, you can just call me Matsumoto!"

"All right, um, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Rukia-Chan,"

"Can you let go of me. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," she let go then continued speaking. "What brings you here Rukia-Chan?"

"I have some documents from Ukitake-taicho,"

"No, no more paper work!" Matsumoto yelled.

"It's for you, Hitsugaya-taicho. He says it's very important that you sign then right away."

"Very well," she handed then to me. "I'll get to them as soon as possible."

She turned to leave then all of a sudden she started to collapse. Matsumoto screamed out her name then something came over me and I rushed to catch her. Just before she hit the floor I caught her.

"Rukia-Chan!" Matsumoto screamed again.

I looked down at her then remembered where I had seen her before. She was the one that was to be executed. She's the one that was saved by the humans.

"Matsumoto call someone from the 4th, now!" Matsumoto then rushed out of the room. I don't know why but I suddenly became very concerned about her. I felt my heart start to beat faster every moment that passed. Then Matsumoto and lieutenant Isane burst through the door. Isane rushed toward Rukia and started to examine her.

"Captain Hitsugaya what happened?!"

"I don't know, she just collapsed," I said, trying not to sound that worried.

She continued to examine her. After she checked her pulse Isane looked troubled.

"We have to rush her to the 4th right now," she said as she started to get up.

"Why,"

"Her pulse is extremely faint!"

When she said that I started to panic even more, on the inside of course. I went to the girl and picked her up. All three of us rushed out of the room. We rushed out of the 10th division and to the 4th. Every second felt like an eternity but, finally, we reached the 4th division. Isane led us to a room. It was a simple room with a bed, chair, and night stand.

"Place her on the bed," she told me. I did as she said then looked towards her anxiously.

"What's happening to Rukia-Chan?" said Matsumoto. You could see the fear in Matsumoto's eyes. She was shaking and was close to tears.

"I don't know. I need you both to wait outside."

I was about to protest but I stopped myself. Matsumoto and I did as we were told and waited outside the room. As we were waiting people rushed in and out of the room. Some had pills and some had other medications. What's going on? Just then I realized something. When Matsumoto was speaking to her she mentioned something about her having a brother.

"Matsumoto did you say something about Rukia having a brother?"

"Oh, my gosh! Her brother, Kuchiki-taicho," she said.

Kuchiki-_taicho_?! Are you kidding me?!

"Matsumoto, go tell him now!" she started to run.

A few moments later Isane and some other people came out of the room.

"We managed to get her heart rate back to normal but we don't know what caused all this."

"So she's fine now right?"

"We believe so,"

Then Matsumoto was back along with Captain Kuchiki. Isane pulled him aside and started to explain what was happening. I don't know if I was imagining things but I think that, for a moment, I saw concern on Kuchiki-taicho's face. I find it hard to believe thought. The only excretions I see on his face are annoyance and the same plain one I've had.

Then Captain Kuchiki stepped inside the room. Isane then came towards Matsumoto and me.

"Would you two like to come in and see Rukia-Chan?"

I looked towards Matsumoto and knew her answer.

"Yes," I replied for both of us. As we walked into the room I saw Kuchiki-taicho sitting in the chair next his sister's bed. I managed to catch a glimpse of his face. It showed concern and sadness. This was the first time I've ever seen him concerned for someone. When he noticed us he erased the emotions from his face and got up. He left the room, he left his sister. I then felt anger towards him. How could he just leave his sister _alone_ in the condition she's in?

"Don't be angry with him Captain, it's just who he is. And besides she's just his adopted sister," she said. I looked at her and knew that she was angry with him too. I knew that she had to force those words out of her mouth. Matsumoto walked towards the bed. She looked down at the girl. She started to cry.

"Rukia, what's happening to you? Please be all right, I can't lose another friend. I just can't,"

Gin, she's talking about Gin. He left with Aizen and Matsumoto was crushed by it. Hopefully whatever's happening to the girl isn't serious.

"Matsumoto, we should head back to the 10th," I said in a low voice.

"But taicho, we can't just leave her here alone! She needs someone here for her! Her brother already left her! I can't leave her alone _too_! Especially when she's in need of someone!"

If it were someone else lying in that bed I would've thought Matsumoto was just looking for an excuse not to work. But this girl, she's special to Matsumoto. I knew that much.

"Fine you can stay but I'm…"

"Taicho could you maybe stay too, for Rukia," she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Fine I'll stay, but only this once. And you're right the girl shouldn't be alone right now."

"Thanks taicho and her name's Rukia Kuchiki." she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

_Rukia Kuchiki, huh? _

That's a beautiful name.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro's POV

Later that night, someone brought in another chair so both Matsumoto and I could sit. Most of the night Matsumoto sat at the foot of the bed and spoke to the unconscious Kuchiki and I just sat in one of the chairs. After a while I asked Matsumoto why she was talking to Kuchiki-san if she was unconscious. She said that she read somewhere that it helped with someone's recovery. I didn't believe it would help but I stayed quiet about it. At least Matsumoto had hope for the girl. I stayed quiet for the rest of the time. That is until Matsumoto wanted me to speak to the girl too. I didn't want to tell her that I'd be wasting my breath so I came up with something else.  
"I don't know Kuchiki-san that well. You should keep speaking to her."  
"Then that's all the more reason to speak to her," she said enthusiastically. How could she still be this enthusiastic? It's so late and she's still speaking to her and now wants me of all people to speak to her.  
I sighed, "Fine," I got off my chair and went towards Kuchiki-san. Matsumoto squealed with excitement.  
"Rukia-chan, my taicho's gonna talk to you now!" she got up and motioned for me to sit at the foot of the bed. I did then sighed. What am I supposed to talk about to an unconscious person I barely know?  
"What should I say?" I asked Matsumoto.  
"I don't know, introduce yourself I guess," she said anxiously.  
I sighed. This is so weird but I guess there's no helping it. "Hello Kuchiki-san, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division. We met earlier today..."  
"He's the one that caught you when you fell, Rukia-chan," interrupted Matsumoto.  
"Yeah and… Matsumoto I can't do this."  
"Yes you can Taicho, tell her about your day."  
"Fine, well today I woke up and I went straight to work. I had a lot of paper work to get to. More than you'd think because Matsumoto's such a lazy lieutenant."  
"Hey, don't listen to him Rukia-chan!" she exclaimed.  
I let a small laugh out. "She doesn't have to listen to me if she knows you well, Matsumoto." I was starting to get more comfortable with this. I kept speaking to Kuchiki-san. Matsumoto would join our 'conversation' sometimes. I actually found myself laughing sometimes. I was actually enjoying myself.  
"Anyway Matsumoto came to work a while ago and she was drunk. She messed up the smallest things. She messed up paper work but the funniest thing was during lunch. We were eating then she got thirsty. Instead of the sake she brought for lunch she picked up a bottle of ink and drank it! She drank the whole thing then realized that it wasn't her sake. I think that the ink actually sobered her up because she wasn't slurring when she was yelling at me for letting her drink all of the ink. It was funny, right Matsumoto?" a response didn't come so I looked towards her and saw that she had fallen asleep. I then realized that I didn't have to keep speaking to Kuchiki-san but something in me still wanted to. I kept talking to her for a long time. I felt comfortable with it.  
"Kuchiki-san I wish you were able to see the night sky right now. It looks so beautiful."  
"Really can I see?" at first I thought it was Matsumoto but then I realized it wasn't. It was Kuchiki-san. I felt my cheeks go red as I looked over towards her. I was speechless. She was awake, but how long has she been awake?  
"You're awake?"  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"I don't know. I woke up and you were talking. I thought you were talking to Matsumoto but she's asleep and you addressed me when you spoke. I just listened to what you were saying. Oh yeah, can I see the sky?"  
"Um… yeah go ahead."  
She started to get up but then stopped. I knew that she couldn't. How is she so weak that she can't even stand? Something came over me and I went over to her side. I placed one of her arms around my neck and then placed my arm around her waist. I walked her over to the window.  
"Wow, you're right. The sky looks so beautiful right now."  
"Yeah, the sky's not a dark blue like it always is. It's more like a dark purple tonight," I said. I turned to face her and she did the same. I then noticed her eyes. They looked just like the sky. They were the same dark purple, they were both so beautiful.  
"Awwwwww! That's so cute!" Matsumoto said while drinking a bottle of sake?! When did she get that?! I was about to yell at her but then stopped as I realized the way Kuchiki-san and I were holding each other. I felt my face go red. I looked towards Kuchiki-san and saw that she was also blushing. She got out of my arms then bowed.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taicho!" I put my arms on her shoulders and her head shot up.

"No, it's my fault, Kuchiki-san." I said to her. I felt myself smile a bit. She started to blush again.

"Awwwwww, you guys look so perfect together!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Together?!" Kuchiki-san gasped. Her face got even redder.

"Yeah, you two are close in height and you both look so darn cute!"

"Cute?!"

"Matsumoto stop, you're making her uncomfortable!"

"Awwwwww, he cares about you, Kuchiki-san!"

"Cares?!"

"Matsumoto!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up," she said.

"Sorry about her Kuchiki-san," I said.

She looked shocked. Was it because of what Matsumoto said or because I apologized? Then she smiled. "No, it's fine, really. Oh and was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"That you caught me when I fell."

"Yeah I guess I did," I said a bit shyly. Something about her makes me feel… different. Wait, she could hear us while she was unconscious?

"Thank you," she said then bowed.

"You don't have to thank me Kuchiki-san."

She came up and looked me in the eyes. Then she smiled. I don't know why but I love that smile so much. What's happening to me? When I saw her I had a weird feeling and when she passed out I was so worried. I barley even knew her and I was going crazy, on the inside. And now I find myself admiring her smile.

_Maybe you're in love with the girl._

_How can I love someone I barely know, Hyourinmaru?_

_It's possible, Toshiro._

_But…_

_Don't deny it Toshiro._

_Maybe you are right. Maybe I am in love with her. _

_Maybe?_

_All right, all right, I'm in love with Rukia Kuchiki._


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro's POV

"Taicho, hey taicho wake up," I heard a voice say.

"What do you want Matsumoto?"

"It's morning and I have to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?"

"Do you want to come walk with me and Rukia?"

"Walk? Why?"

"I told one of the medics that Rukia was having trouble with walking. They said that she'd have to go through physical therapy. We're starting today, want to come?"

What, how is she that weak? I know that yesterday she couldn't walk but I thought it was just that once? I don't know why but I feel like I have to go.

"Sure," I said as I started to get up.

"Yay! Rukia-chan, my taicho's coming with us!"

"Really, thank you, both of you."

"You don't have to thank us, Rukia-chan." Matsumoto said.

We helped Kuchiki-san out of bed. Right when she got up you could see she was having just standing. Matsumoto took one of her hands. I don't know why but I took her other hand into my own. She turned over to face me. She was blushing then it was replaced by a smile.

We walked out of the 4th division and onto a path behind it. The path was next to a stream. The stream was so clear; you could see the fishes swimming in it. We were silent most of the time. It was nice and peaceful. Then the silence was broken.

Momo's POV

Oh, today's such a nice day! I slept nicely last night for once. It's been hard since Aizen-taicho… I mean Aizen betrayed us. I haven't had much work to do unlike the others. All I've really done is sleep and eat. I feel bad sometimes but I'm glad I don't have to stay up for days.

Today is my first day actually working again. All I'm doing is delivering papers. Right now I'm on my way to the 4th division. I decided I'd take the path behind it because it's always so peaceful.

Oh, my gosh, it's Shiro-chan! Wait, who's he with? I see Matsumoto-san; she's kind of hard to miss. But who's the other person? And why's he holding their hand?!

_Calm down Momo, it's probably nothing. _

_You're probably right, Tobiume._

"Shiro-chan!" I called out. I started to run towards him. As I got closer I started to recognize the other person. Rukia Kuchiki? What, why? She's the one that was to be executed! Why's _my_ Shiro-chan with _her_?!

_Calm yourself, Hinamori._

_I'm trying to, Tobiume! But her?_

I finally reached then. I put on a fake smile.

"Morning Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-sama." I bowed to _her._ I have to_ bow_ to _her_. I wouldn't have to if she wasn't _adopted into the honorable Kuchiki Clan_!

"Oh, please, you don't have to bow to me or add the Sama to the end of my name," she said with a blush on her face. _What a fake!_

"Shiro-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"First stop calling me that! It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, TAICHO! And, yeah I am, but I'm helping Kuchiki-san with her physical therapy."

_What? He never took time off for me!_

"Physical therapy? What happened?" I asked. I had to strain my voice so I could sound friendly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really, Hinamori-san, I don't want you to worry."

_Worry?! For you, never! _I wanted to say that so badly. "Oh, well I hope you get better soon!" I said instead.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Hinamori-chan shouldn't you get back to work? I don't want you getting in trouble because of us," Matsumoto-san said.

"You're right, I should. Bye Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, Shiro-chan," I said as I started to leave.

"Don't call me that!" Shiro-chan yelled at me.

"Bye," Matsumoto-san and Kuchiki-san said simultaneously. Then they smiled at each other.

Toshiro's POV

Why does she keep calling me that?! It's so annoying! It's Hitsugaya-taicho, TAICHO! I worked hard for that title! I deserve to be addressed as that not that stupid nickname!

My thoughts were then interrupted by laughter. Kuchiki-san's laughter. At first I was wondering why she was laughing then I got distracted. Her laughter is so… cute.

"What's so funny Rukia-chan?!" Matsumoto asked with a smile in her face. I'm glad she's smiling again.

"'Shiro-chan', that's what's funny!"

"Hey, I didn't choose that nickname. Hinamori's always calling me that!" I said.

"Whatever, Shiro-chan," she said slyly.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I called you Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan."

"Call me that one more time and…"

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan!"

"Hey, stop calling me that!"

"Why, it's such a cute nickname!"

"Stop, it's not _cute,_ it's _annoying_!"

"Can't stop me!" she then broke away from mine and Matsumoto's hands and started _running_ on the path! Matsumoto gasped. Kuchiki-san then started yelling out 'Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan' over and over again.

"She has her strength back!" Matsumoto cheered.

"Shiro-chaaaaaaan! You didn't stop me! Ha-ha!"

"She's back to her old self!" Matsumoto said. She sounded so happy.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"" I asked.

"You see, I knew her since she was in the academy. She was always trying her best and was always so happy. She had so much energy and loved everyone. Everyone loved her. Then, when she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, she changed. She was never happy and all that energy was gone. She was so sad. Then I noticed that she was always putting herself down. All her confidence was gone. This is the first time I've seen her this happy since."

"Shiro-chaaaaaaan, I'm waiting for you to try to stop me!"

"Yeah, _Shiro-chan_," Matsumoto started to run too.

"Hey I said stop calling me that!"

I chased after then. Matsumoto was running with Kuchiki-san, they were both laughing. I caught up to them then stepped in front of them. I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow at them.

"You'll have to run a lot faster than _that_ to out run me!"

Then, all of a sudden, Kuchiki-san disappeared.

"What, where's she go?" I asked Matsumoto. Then I heard Kuchiki-san's laughter.

"Did you forget who my brother is? He's Byakuya Kuchiki; captain of 6th division _and_ the head of the Kuchiki clan! Did you think I'd be that slow when he's _that_ fast?"

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and she was there. Then she wasn't and I felt her tap the back of my head. She continued to do this then started saying "Shiro-chan' over and over, _again_! Then I caught on to her pattern and if I'm right she'll be hear… _now_! I was right. I caught her in my arms. Her face showed that she was shocked.

"Caught you," I said to her.

"Awwwwww, you guys look soooooo cute!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Matsumoto stop it!" I yelled at her. I looked over at Kuchiki-san and she was blushing deep red.

"But taicho, it's true. It's like you guys were made for each other!"

After she said that Kuchiki-san disappeared from my arms. I looked around and saw that she was running into the woods that are by the path. As she was running I could see that she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, crap, I messed up." I heard Matsumoto whisper.

"What was that? Why's she running and why's she crying?"

"Because she doesn't like it when people talk about things like that. Most of the time she puts up with it like yesterday. But I pushed it too far this time."

"Why does it bother her that much?"

"Because, the first person she ever fell in love with is dead now." That hurt me a bit. I didn't really want to hear about someone that she was in love with.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed. Or rather, she killed him."

"What?"

Rukia's POV

Why? Why did she have to go that far? Every time someone mentions anything like that I remember Kaien. His _blood_ on _my_ hands, _my_ zanpakuto going through _his_ _chest_, and his limp body in my arms. It's my fault that he's dead.

What makes it worse is that I loved him. Loved him when he had a wife. I'm such a terrible person. I admired her yet I loved her husband.

I finally stopped running and sat with my back against a tree. I pulled my knees towards me and hugged them tight. I put my head on my knees and started to cry. It hurts so much. It hurts my heart to think of him. Think of all the times his wife helped me or made me feel better. It hurt to think of all the times I had wanted Kaien all for myself.

"Kuchiki-san, where are you?!" I heard Hitsugaya-taicho call out.

"Rukia-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far!" Matsumoto yelled out.

I didn't respond to either of them. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just need to be alone. I just can't…

Toshiro's POV

We searched and searched for her but we still couldn't find her. I was running around, searching, and Matsumoto was searching in another part of the forest.

"Kuchiki-san, where are you?!" I called out again. I tried to look for her reiatsu but I couldn't find a trace of it. She must have hidden it. Where is she?

I kept running and then I heard something. Was it, crying? Now that I'm getting closer it sounds like Kuchiki-san. I followed the muffled cries and found her sitting against a tree. She was crying. She had her knees against her chest and she looked so sad.

"Come on Kuchiki-san. Let's get you back to the 4th."

"No," she replied. I was shocked.

"What are you saying? You can't stay here!"

"It doesn't matter!" she said, more aggressively.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?"

"I'm saying that it doesn't matter what happens to me!"

"Why are you saying this?!"

"Because I've done so many terrible things!"

"No…"

"Don't say I haven't. You have no idea of what I did! I killed the one person I ever loved! I loved him even when he had a wife! She would always help me while I'd be thinking about one day having him all to myself! I've done all this and you're telling me that I haven't done terrible things?"

"Kuchiki-san, you can't control what the heart wants."

"If you haven't noticed I'm _dead_. I don't exactly _have_ a heart."

"Kuchiki-san, everyone will always have a heart. Sometimes your heart will want things that you can't have. It'll want things that you can't control, things that are just impossible to have. Like my heart," I admitted. She was shocked when I said this. "Just yesterday I realized what my heart had been yearning for. Then I realized how impossible it would be to have it. The heart can be cruel sometimes but we can't do anything about it."

She was looking up at me. Her eyes showed that she was confused and that she was thinking about my words. Her head then bowed slightly.

"Thank you," she said then started to cry. She looked so vulnerable, so sad. I couldn't stop myself. I got down to my knees and took her into my arms. She gasped when I did, then she placed her head on my shoulder and continued to cry. Later Matsumoto arrived. When she did I put a finger over my mouth, gesturing for her to remain quiet.

Kuchiki-san continued to cry but she eventually tiered herself out. She was asleep. I picked her up and carried her out of the woods. For a moment my hearts' yearning stopped. Its wish had been temporarily fulfilled.

_Kuchiki-san, my heart's wish, the one that could never be fulfilled:_

_ Is for you to be mine. For you to love me back. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you that are reading this! Also thanks to the people that reviewed, glad you liked it but wow. One of you guys pointed out a lot of things that I messed up on. I'll try to fix them alright. To bulletwitch1985 I can't tell you what's wrong with her just yet. I'll try to write a story concerning one of the movies just give me some time. Again thanks. **

Toshiro's POV

After I carried Kuchiki-san to her room I told Matsumoto I had to go back to work. She protested but I told her that it's been a day and a half all ready. I told her that she could stay then I left.

As I worked I couldn't get Kuchiki-san out of my head. All I could think of was her. This is nothing like me. To fall in love with someone in just a short amount of time. What's wrong with me? It's all just so confusing. I don't know anything about _love_. I'm a captain, how could I? I'm always busy and I don't socialize much. Then I knew what I had to do. The thought of just trying it sent chills down _my_ spine. I would have to ask… Matsumoto for advice.

I thought about it. Was I desperate enough to ask her? I have to do it. I sent a hell butterfly to summon her. I waited for her to come but every moment felt like an eternity. Finally, she entered into the office.

"What is it Taicho?"

"I have to ask you something," I said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I've been having this strange feeling. I don't know exactly what it is but I think I have an idea of what it is. The thing is that what I think it is can't be right. It's nothing like me."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think it might be… be…"

"What, what is it, taicho!"

"I think it's love," I said all at once.

She was silent. She just started at me plainly. It stayed like that for a couple more seconds then, "WHAAAAAT?! MY TAICHO'S IN LOVE?! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! I THOUGHT I'D BE COMPLETELY DEAD BY THE TIME IT HAPPENED!"

"Quiet down Matsumoto!" I yelled at her. "I'm not even sure that's what it is."

"Well, what do you feel?"

"Well I feel like my heart starts to race faster and faster. Also I just get this nervous feeling sometimes."

She gasped, "Taicho that is love!"

"But the thing is that it happened too quickly. It's not like me."

"What's not like you taicho, falling in love or that it happened too fast? Everyone falls in love, ya know. And there's a thing called love at first sight, that's what's happening to you."

"But…"

"No buts, taicho, you can't control something like this." She then gasped. "Are you in love with Rukia-chan?!"

"Quiet down, Matsumoto!"

"Are you?"

"Maybe, so what if I am?"

"You're in love with her! That's so cute!"

I felt my face go red. "Shut up, Matsumoto!"

"We have to tell her!"

"_We?! _Who said anything about telling her?!"

"You mean you don't want to tell her?!"

"Of course not!"

"But you have to! You can't just _not_ tell her!"

"I don't want to tell her! She would never feel the same way anyway," I mumbled the last part.

"Taicho, you'll never know if you don't try."

I didn't say anything.

"Taicho how about this; I figure out a way to get you two close. You know, like friends. Then after sometime you'll tell her. If it doesn't work then you'll know that you at least tried."

I thought about it. It could work but what if it doesn't? Should I take the chance?

"Taicho, it'll hurt more knowing that you never tried it than to try and fail."

I sighed, "You know what Matsumoto? That might be the most mature and smart thing you've ever said. Fine, I'll try."

She squealed. "All right, tomorrow will be day one of 'Project Get Taicho a Girlfriend'!"

"And the stupidity is back," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said plainly.


	5. Chapter 5

Matsumoto's POV

Day 1  
Project Get Taicho a Girlfriend  
Today's the first day of Project Get Taicho a Girlfriend. It's convenient that Rukia-chan was released from the 4th this morning. It still sucks though, the medics told her she's to be on bed rest at home. I wasn't surprised today when she snuck out of the Kuchiki manor to go to work. It's just like her.  
_Note: Hard worker._  
Right now I'm tailing Rukia-chan. I'm following her to gather information, to see what she's like and what she does daily. Also, because it gets me out of doing paper work, but I didn't tell Captain that part.  
So far all she's really done is work, work, and more work. It's getting boring watching her delivering papers and her trying to find her captain to give him his medicine. That part's actually kinda funny. A grown man hiding from little Kuchiki so he doesn't have to take his medication. But that shows that she cares about his wellbeing and that she can take care of people. I'll remember that one next time Captain gets sick.  
_Note: Cares about others, a lot._  
I kept watching her. Just more work. This is so boring.

I was about to fall asleep but then she started to leave the 13th. Where's she going? I hid my reiatsu then started to follow her. It looked like she was just on a walk. Maybe her physical therapy. After a while she finally stopped. She was at the 6th. Is she visiting her brother? She was just waiting outside. What's she doing? Then someone came out. It was… it was Renji?! What are they doing? What if they're dating? Captain would be crushed. I'll tail then for a little longer then I'll have to ask Captain Ukitake about them. Maybe he knows something. If not I might have to ask Captain Byakuya. Or maybe I'll make that plan Z. I'll ask other people first. Captain Byakuya isn't exactly the person you'd ask something like 'Hey is your lieutenant dating your adopted sister?' I'm pretty sure he'd leave the room he was in then go kill Renji.  
They left together and walked. Maybe Renji's just helping her with her physical therapy?

After some time they were in the woods. Please tell me they're just walking. They kept walking then they came to a clearing. Rukia stayed at one end of the clearing and Renji walked to  
the other end. They stood there then they both drew there zanpakutos.  
"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"  
"Howl, Zabimaru!"  
Whoa, I knew Renji had a lot of spirit energy but I was surprised when I felt Rukia's. I mean she's not even a seated officer, right? It was equivalent to a 3rd or 4th seat's. And to add on to that surprise was Rukia's zanpakuto. It was white! That's so cool, but why hasn't she shown it off a bit. I know I would've. I mean _come_ _on_; it's a _white_ zanpakuto for cryin' out loud! Everyone else's is the same color!  
_Note: Modest and/or shy_  
"Are you sure, Rukia?" Renji asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied.  
"All right, here goes!" he charged at her. Are they training? I watched as their zanpakutos clashed. Each strike sent a ring through the woods. Wait a second! She's supposed to be on _bed rest_! I mean sneaking of to work is one thing, a really good hearted thing, _but training_?! I should stop them. But if I do something like this would happen:  
_"How did you know I'd be hear, Matsumoto?!"  
"Um, I didn't know, just walking around, Rukia-chan."  
"You're lying."  
"Um, no I'm not."  
"What were you really doing?!"  
"Hiding from Taicho so I don't have to work?"  
"If you were then you'd be drinking sake!"  
"Um, well you see… um… IwasfollowingyoubecauseTaicholovesyou!"  
"WHAT?!"  
_Something like that. I crack under pressure, all right?! I continued to watch them. Wow, Rukia-chan has goods fighting skills. As they continued I could see that Rukia's reflexes were slowing down. Was it because of the…? I can't even think about it. My eyes started to water. I closed then then wiped them with my sleeve. As I did I heard Rukia cry out. I looked and saw her flying back then she hit the ground. It took all my self-control not to jump out of the tree I was in to go help her. Renji rushed to her side. But then Rukia spoke.

"No, I'm fine, Renji," she said slowly.

"But…"

"I'm fine!" she said more aggressively this time. "You can't go easy on me! If you do then I'll never be able to become a lieutenant!"

_She wants to be a lieutenant?!_

"Rukia, why do you want to be a lieutenant so badly? We've been training for months now, nonstop. Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" Renji asked.

"Because I still have to prove myself to everyone in squad 13! Since day 1, they've treated me as if I didn't deserve to be there! They think that the only reason I got into the gotei 13 is just because I'm a Kuchiki! I want them to see that I do deserve to be there," she admitted.

"Rukia, you have nothing to prove to them!"

"But it's not just them I have to prove myself to! There's also Kaien-dono, Nii-sama and the rest of the Kuchiki Clan!"

_Kaien?! She wants to be a lieutenant for him?_ The thought of her still thinking of his death every day made my eyes water.

_Note: devoted_

"Fine, I understand that. But that doesn't mean you have to train nonstop, Rukia!"

She stayed silence, thinking about his words. "All right, I won't train as much as I do now, as long as you keep helping me."

"It's a deal! But why don't you want to prove yourself to me?"

"Because you're just Renji!" she said teasingly.

"Why you! Anyway I know you don't mean it!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Renji."

"Shut up," he said then charged at her.

They're such good friends.

I should leave them to train. I have to ask Ukitake-taicho some question anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Matsumoto's POV

"Good morning, lieutenant Matsumoto," said a member of squad 13. They bowed and I smiled at them.

"Yes, good morning to you too."

"Morning lieutenant Matsumoto!"

"Morning," I replied.

"How are you, lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

This is starting to get annoying. I'd had enough after more people greeted me. I started to run to Captain Ukitake's office. Finally, I reached his office.

"Hi, lieutenant Matsumoto! What are you doing here?" asked Kiyone.

"I have to speak with you Captain. Where is he?"

"Why do you need to speak with him? Is he in trouble? Did something happen? Oh, no! Please tell me everything's all right! I can't live without Captain Ukitake!"

"No, everything's…"

"What are you talking about, Kiyone?! I'm the one that can't live without him!"

"Liar, you're a liar!"

"You're the liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Guys…"

"I am not lying!"

"Yes you are! We all know that I admire him more than you do!"

"Hey guys…"

She gasped, "That is not true! I love… I mean admire him more than you!"

"GUYS, HE'S NOT IN ANY TROUBLE AND NOTHING'S WRONG! I JUST NEED TO ASK HIM SOME QUESTIONS!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Kiyone said.

I sighed. "You're right, what was I thinking?" I said sarcastically.

"He's not here right now."

"Oh, that's just great. Do you know where he is?"

"Let me think," Kiyone said. She tapped her chin in thought. After a while I started to lose my patience. She kept on thinking and thinking. "Oh, yeah, I don't know!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Sorry," she replied.

"Sorry?!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"How can I not yell at you?!"

We continued to yell each other for a long time. I'm pretty sure we would've continued to do that if we weren't interrupted.

"Kiyone! Why are you yelling at lieutenant Matsumoto?! Get back to work! Unless… you want me to tell Ukitake-taicho."

Kiyone gasped. "No, no, Rukia please don't! I'll get to work, honest!"

"Fine," she turned around, "that goes for you too, Sentaro!"

They both had panicked looks on their faces. Rukia-chan can sure knows how to scare people. They both left after that. She turned to face me. I got a bit scared and I think it showed.

"Is everything all right, Matsumoto?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine. Ha-ha," I said nervously.

"Ok then, why are you here?"

"Oh, I had to ask you're captain some questions but when I got here he wasn't here. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No, sorry I couldn't… wait. What time is it?"

"It's just about noon, why?"

"I knew it! He's hiding from me!"

"Why is he hiding from you?"

"It's time for him to take his medication! He always does this! Now I have to go all over Seretei and force him to take his medicine!"

She left the room we were in and continued talking to herself. I followed to see where she was going. She entered a room and I soon realized that it was her captain's office. She walked around opening and closing drawers. She took some things out of them. That's when it hit me.

"Hey, Rukia-chan, how about I help you look for him?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No really, I want to help."

"If you really want to…"

"All right, let's get his medication and I just have to tell Captain that I'll be with you!"

"Wait…"

"Now, now Rukia-chan, this is no time to talk about it. Let's go, off to the 10th division!"

We left the 13th division and made our way to Captain's office. Things are going just as planned.

Toshiro's POV

Where is that Matsumoto?! I let her leave so she can 'help' me get closer to Rukia and she disappears for that whole day! I bet she's just lying around all day drinking sake! I'm not even sure about the whole idea anymore.

I got up and went to a nearby window. I've been doing paper work all day. I don't know why but I feel like taking a break from paper work for once. It looks beautiful outside. The sun is starting to go down. This reminds me of the day I went walking with Rukia and Matsumoto. I remember her soft hand holding onto my hand. Her laughter and the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, I remembered all of this. I groaned in frustration. Matsumoto was right; I am in love with her.

I went back to my desk and continued on my paper work. Then, all of a sudden, Matsumoto barged through the doors… with _Rukia_!

"Come on in Rukia-chan, don't be shy!"

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya," she said then bowed.

"Hello Kuchiki-san," I said as I felt my face go red.

"Captain, I wanted to ask you if I could help Rukia-chan with something."

"What is…?"

"Oh, you're right! I have to finish my paper work!" She turned to me and winked. "Maybe you could help her Captain!"

"Oh, no he doesn't have to!" Rukia interrupted.

"No, no he wants to help! Isn't that right Captain?!" Matsumoto said, winking at me again.

"I guess I could help. What is it?" I asked Rukia.

"Well I have to find my captain so he can take his medicine. He's hiding from me again so he doesn't have to take them."

I immediately got an idea. "I think I can help you with that. Both of you stay here. Oh, and Matsumoto," I started.

"Yeah, Captain?"

"You can start with that stack of papers," I said, pointing to a huge stack on my desk.

"Nooooooooo!"

Matsumoto's POV

That tricky little… Is this what I get for helping him?! I went to his desk and took the stack of paper work over to my desk. I sat down and started on then.

"Um, Matsumoto, do you want some help?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm always helping my captain with his paper work because he's usually really sick all the time. I guess I'm used to it."

I felt me face lighten up. "Could you?"

"I guess, I mean you've already helped me today."

I got up and pulled another chair to my desk. I patted on the chair and Rukia-chan came over. We sat there and started on the paper work. After a while I saw Rukia-chan's stack of finished papers was starting to grow faster than my own. Wow, she'd make a better lieutenant than me ant day! Hmm, that gives me an idea for later on. After a while longer, Captain came back. When he saw that Rukia-chan was helping me with paper work he immediately got angry.

"Matsumoto, why are you making Kuchiki-san do _your_ paper work?!"

"Wait, Captain…!" I started.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya, it's ok, really! I asked her if she'd like my help! I don't mind, really!" Rukia-chan reassured him. _Oh, bless little Kuchiki!_

"See Captain, I wasn't _making_ her help me."

"Fine, anyways, your captain should be stopping by here any second."

"Really, what did you do?" Rukia-chan asked him.

"Well, you see, I know Ukitake pretty well. So I know that he would pay Kyoraku with sake to help hide himself. He's tried it with Matsumoto before. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I took the sake but I told Rukia-chan, didn't I?"

"Anyway, I found Kyoraku and told him that you stopped by my office asking if your captain was here. Then I told him that you left before I could answer because you had figured out where he was hiding. Kyoraku then asked if he could hide in my office so he'd get his sake. I told him to bring him here."

"That's brilliant, Captain! Isn't he the smartest person you've ever met, Rukia-chan! Totally boyfriend material, right?!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. So, what should we do while we're waiting for him to show up?"

"You can start on your paper work, Matsumoto!"

"I know, we should play a fun little game I know!" I said, totally ignoring what he just told me to do. "Come on, let's all sit on the couch!" I dragged both of them to the couch and sat then down. I sat Captain on the right, Rukia-chan in the middle so they'd be sitting close to each other and me on the left. "All right, I'm going to ask you guys one of these questions from these cards," I explained as I took out some cards. "If you don't answer you have to take a drink of sake and…"

"Wait, I can't drink Matsumoto!" Rukia-chan said.

"And we aren't supposed to drink while working!" Captain said angrily.

"Fine, we'll skip that part. Both of you have to answer but the first one to answer gets to ask the next one, got it?"

"I guess," Rukia-chan replied.

"I don't get the point of this game."

"It's to get to know others better!" I said to Captain. I winked at him and he blushed. He really is in love with this girl. THAT'S SO ADORABLE! I drew a card then read it out loud, "Who is you're closest childhood friend?"

"Renji."

"Hinamori."

"Wait, Renji?! As in your brother's lieutenant?" Captain practically yelled with surprise.

"Yeah, so," she said with a blush.

"Anyway, Rukia-chan answered first, so she gets to pick the next one!" I passed the cards to her.

"Um, what's your favorite fruit?"

"Watermelon."

"Sake!"

"Sake's not a fruit Matsumoto," Rukia-chan told me.

"I don't care! Come on Captain! It's your turn to pick the question!"

Rukia-chan handed him the cards and he picked one out. He read it to himself and his face turned red.

"Matsumoto!"

"What, what is it?" He handed me the card and I read it to myself. Oh, so that's why he's blushing.

"What you've never done it before?"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does, it's the question."

"Done what?" Rukia-chan asked innocently.

"It," I replied simply.

"It?" She thought it over then her face went red. "Why would _that_ question be in there?!"

"All right, all right, we won't use that one," I said as I threw the card behind me. "Chose a different one Captain."

He chose another one and his face went red again. He handed me the card and I read it.

"Whoa, thank goodness you didn't see that one, Rukia-chan! Wait, how do you know what that even is Captain?"

"I've been to the human world too many times," he replied simply.

"Choose another one!"

"What is your Zanpakutos' name?"

"Haineko!"

"Sode no Shirayuki."

"My turn!" I took the cards from Captain and picked one out. "How many people have you gone out with?"

"What, I'm not answering that!" both of them said simultaneously.

"Come on, it's not that much of a personal question!"

"Yes it is!" they said at the same time again.

"Just answer it! Unless you want to answer the other one."

"Fine, but I'm not answering first!" Captain said.

"What, but… fine. I guess I've never really gone out with someone before."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! How could someone as cute as you not have gone out with at least one person by now! I mean come on, you're cute and honest and shy and you're always so useful! You said Renji was your childhood friend, right?" She nodded. "What was he thinking?! He had all that time with you and he never made a move?!"

"Well, he did propose."

"_**WHAT?!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you that have read.**

**To BulletWitch1985 I didn't mean for it to look like Hitsugaya sent Matsumoto to spy on Rukia. It was more like Matsumoto was persuading him to let her spy on Rukia. She was doing it for him but also so she could get out of doing her paper work.**

**Anyway, Enjoy! And review!**

Matsumoto's POV

_ARE YOU SIERIOUS?! OH, MY GOSH, OH, MY GOSH, THINGS ARE TOTALLY __**NOT **__GOING AS PLANNED!_ I looked over towards Captain and I noticed his face looked sad.

"What did you just say?!" I practically screamed at her.

"Wait that came out wrong!" she tried to reassure me.

"How does something like _that_ come out wrong?!"

"Wait let me explain this! It was when Renji and I were still kids!" I saw captain brighten up a bit. "It was when our friends had started to die…"

Normal POV

_"Rukia, we should head back now, it's starting to get dark."_

_"Yeah, let's go, Renji." Little Rukia and little Renji left the grave of their friend and headed to their 'home'._

_They entered the small abandoned building that was their home._

_"Renji, do we have any food?"_

_"Yeah, but there's blearily any left. We have to go look for more before the winter gets here. It's really close."_

_Next week_

_"Hey, you kids! Give that back!"_

_"Run faster Renji! He's catching up!"_

_"I'm running as fast as I can!"_

_They were both panting hard and the cold was starting to take its toll on them. They were close to escaping when Renji tripped. Rukia turned around and saw that the man that was chasing them was about to pick Renji up. She dropped the stolen food and tackled the man to the ground, away from Renji. She did her best to hold the weak man down but it was still difficult for her._

_"Renji, run away, now! Take the food, I'll try to catch up with you later!"_

_"But…!"_

_"Just go already!" _

_He got up and picked up the food they had dropped. He ran away, hoping that Rukia would be ok. When he got to their home he got worried. Rukia still wasn't back. He put the food inside then went back to find her. When he got back to where they were, she wasn't there. He left and went to the stand where they had stolen the food. When he got there he was shocked. Rukia was tied up with rope. The man that they stole from was talking to some creepy looking people. One of the creepy guys gave the man some money. The man threw Rukia to one of them and they started to leave. Renji recognized one of the men. Renji had seen that man kidnap one of his friends. When they found her, she was barely alive. She told Renji the things that they had done to her. He started to panic; he didn't want those things to happen to Rukia._

_He followed the men to a building. He waited till it was dark to sneak in. He looked for Rukia and it took him a long time, but he found her. She was barely conscious. When she saw him, she smiled. He could tell they had done terrible things to her just by looking at her. He started to get furious. He held in his anger and went to untie her but he was caught. The men started to attack him but he fought back. While he fought all he could think of was Rukia and how much they had hurt her. His anger fueled him and he easily defeated the men. When there was only a few left he lost control and started kicking them into the support pillars of the building. The pillars were weak so the building started to crumble. He stopped fighting and rushed to Rukia. He took her into his arms and protected her from the falling debris. When everything went still, he threw the debris off his back. He looked down at Rukia and was relieved when he saw she wasn't hurt any worse than she already had been._

_"You came back for me, why?"_

_"Because… I just did."_

_They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, in the crumbled building, in the dark._

_"Renji, promise never to leave me like that ever again? Even if I tell you to?"_

_"Yeah, do you?"_

_"Yeah, I promise."_

_"That's not a strong enough promise. We need something that'll make us stay together. I know," he said then started looking around in the rubble. "Give me your hand." She gave him her hand. He slid a small, crushed metal ring onto her ring finger. "When we're old enough, will you marry me?"_

_Rukia smiled. "Yeah!"_

Matsumoto's POV

"That was such a sad and romantic story!" I said as I started to cry. "Wait, are you two actually going to get married?"

"I don't think so. When we entered the academy we grew apart. We started to get close again but we aren't as close as we used to be. Besides, that was when we were kids. I'm sure he's forgotten that promise by now." I was relieved when she said that. I looked over at Captain and saw he wasn't gloomy anymore. Then I looked over at Rukia-chan and saw that she looked sad. That's when I started to feel bad. But, then again, Renji had a lot of time to ask out or propose, in this case, to Rukia-chan. Now it is Captain's turn to be happy with her. I'll make sure of it.

It was silent for a while then there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Captain.

"Who is it?" asked Captain.

"It's me, Ukitake," came a whisper.

Captain looked over at Rukia-chan. She nodded and went behind the door.

"Come in, Ukitake."

He came in. Rukia-chan looked over at me from behind the door. _Tackle him down! _She mouthed.

"Thanks for…" I tackled him and pinned him down to the floor. "What the…!"

"Now, Rukia-chan!" I told her.

Ukitake gasped.

"I told you not to hide from me! You have to take your medication or you'll only get worse!" Rukia said in the creepy way she did with Kiyone and Sentaro. It sent chills down my spine. We struggled for a while longer, but we finally did it.

Ukitake laid on the ground for a while longer, then got up to leave. When he was out the door, I remembered something.

"Wait, Ukitake-taicho, I have to talk to you! Hey, Rukia-chan, you and Captain should go for a walk. You look tired Captain, you could use a walk!" I said as I started to leave and chase after Ukitake.

Toshiro's POV

That Matsumoto! She would just leave like that! When she comes back, I'm going to make sure she does all of her paper work!

"Um, Hitsugaya-taicho," I heard Rukia say in a soft voice.

I turned to face her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um, I think Matsumoto is right. You look a bit stressed and tired." I was silent. Does… does she care about me?! She started to look panicked. "Um, it was just my opinion! I didn't mean anything by it!" She bowed. "I should be heading back to the 13th division." She started to turn to leave.

"Wait!"

She looked shocked. "Yes?"

"I am feeling a bit tired. I think I should go for a walk. Could you come with? It would be nice to have some company."

She thought about it then she smiled. "I would love to come along!"

Matsumoto's POV

"What was it you wanted to talk about, lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Well you see… how do I explain this? If it tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul."

He looked interested. He thought about it. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well, you see, recently I found out that my captain is in love with…" I got closer then I whispered, "Rukia-chan!"

He looked so shocked then he smiled. "It's about time! He's so young and he deserves to act like a kid his own age. But I'm not so sure about Rukia."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see, she… she doesn't like opening her heart up to people. She usually keeps to herself. Especially with things like love because of what happened to…"

"Kaien, I know. And I also know about how she doesn't like to open her heart up. It took me forever just to get her to talk to me. After we knew each other for a couple of years, she told me about Kaien."

"That reminds me, how did you two meet. She seems really close to you and I never knew you two were friends until recently."

"It was when I was making a visit to the academy. I had to speak to some of the classes and she caught my eye. I saw this look in her eyes. I knew by looking into them that she was lonely. So, I made it my mission to make her smile, to make her happy. When I was finished with her class I stopped her on her way out. I talked to her but she barely talked back to me. After that day I would sneak into the academy to talk to her. It took forever but she finally started talking to me. We became so close. I saw her true self. She would laugh and smile and act kinda like a little girl. But then, I came one day and she wasn't there. I asked some of the people there and they told me that she had already left the academy and entered the gotei 13. I was shocked. I looked for her. When I found her, she was back to how she was when I met her. I still tried talking to her but it wasn't the same."

"When did she tell you about Kaien?"

"I was training in the woods. When I was done I went for a walk. That was when it started to rain. I was too far away from any building so I stayed under a tree. That's when I heard it. It was someone crying. I followed the sound and I found Rukia-chan. She was on her knees, crying. I went to her and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at me then hugged me. She was like a little kid. She cried and cried then she told me. She told me what happened on that same spot and day a couple years back."

"It was the anniversary of Kaien's death."

"Yeah, and every year on that day, I'd find her crying in that same spot. And with Captain, he always looks so lonely. Even on the day I found him in an orphanage in Junrinan. That's why I thought that if I get Rukia-chan to fall in love with him, he'd be happy and maybe he wouldn't look so lonely anymore."

"And maybe Rukia wouldn't look so lonely if she was with Toshiro. Maybe she'd even be more open towards people! Lieutenant Matsumoto, I think I will help you with your plan."

"Yes, that would make things go by a lot faster! "

"What do you want me to do?"

"First we have to get them to spend a lot of time with each other."

"I think I can do that. I'll have her deliver all the 10th division paper work I'll be sending. I can also have her send messages from 13th to 10th division."

"That's good, that'll make things go real fast. Oh, yeah, I also have to ask you some questions about her."

"All right, go ahead and ask me."

I took a folded piece of paper out from my shihakusho and unfolded it. I started reading the questions out loud.

"First question: Where did Rukia grow up?"

"She grew up in the 78th district of Rukongai."

"WHAT?! If I'm right, that's Inuzuri!"

"Yes, you are correct. I was shocked too. I originally thought she was born into the Kuchiki Clan."

"How could someone that small, survive in a place like Inuzuri?"

"I don't know, but she did have Renji."

"Wow, she's pretty tough for a little midget. Anyway question two: What is her favorite thing in the whole…?"

"Chappy the Rabbit," he replied confidently. "She is obsessed with anything Chappy the Rabbit."

"Question three: Currently, who is her closest friend?"

"I'd have to say Ichigo."

I continued to ask him questions and he continued to answer them. I wrote down all the answers next to their questions. When I was finished I said goodbye and he did too. He told me he'd start sending her to the 10th division more often and I was grateful for the extra help.

I can't wait to see if my plan will all work out. It would be nice to see both Captain and Rukia-chan smile more.


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro's POV

I can't believe it, but Matsumoto was right. A walk was just what I needed. It's peaceful on this path. The sun is setting, making things look even more beautiful. I can see the small koi fish swimming in the clear stream that's next to the path. I can even hear some birds singing their songs. Everything is so peaceful. And Rukia is here, next to me. Sure, we're not dating or anything. But it's just nice having her around. It's like her soul is soothing my own.

_You know she's ice wielder, too._

_She is? How do you know, Hyourinmaru?_

_Isn't it obvious? What your soul is feeling, it's the compatibility between your two souls. That and when you, the girl and your lieutenant were playing that game, one of her answers caught my attention._

_And which answer was that?_

_When you asked the question "What is your zanpakutos name?" She answered "Sode no Shirayuki" which translates to "sleeves of white snow."_

_How could I have missed that?_

"Hey, Kuchiki-san, are you an ice wielder?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I didn't. My zanpakuto figured it out when he heard you say your zanpakuto's name."

"Wow, your zanpakuto is pretty smart."

"He says 'Thank you.'"

It was silent again. It wasn't like an awkward silence. It was more like a pleasant one. It was nice, being able to enjoy the silence.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" While it lasted, anyway.

It was Hinamori, again. Why is it that every time I'm trying to enjoy some peaceful time, she shows up?

"Hi, Shiro-chan," she said when she got to where Rukia and I were. "Oh, and you're with Kuchiki-san, again!" She seemed bothered by it somehow.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hinamori," Rukia said then bowed.

"Yeah, hi," she said to her. "Why are you two walking together again? Is it your physical therapy again?"

"No, Captain Hitsugaya asked me to accompany him on a walk."

"Really, you asked her to walk with you?" Her voice seemed to waver a bit. Maybe she's sick or something.

"Yeah, I did." I responded.

"Oh, would you like to join us, Lieutenant Hinamori?"

No, no, say no!

"Oh, I'd love to!" she said then got in the middle of Rukia and me.

Great, now I won't be able to enjoy anything peaceful _or_ quiet. I know Rukia's trying to be nice to a superior, but this is _Hinamori_ we're talking about! She's loud and obnoxious! Oh, wait, I forgot!

"Kuchiki-san, I just remembered. Do you still have physical therapy? I know it hasn't been long since… you know, but I'm just curious."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Captain Hitsugaya!" she said as a blush started to show on her face. "Renji's been helping me with my physical therapy."

"So, you two are close again?"

"Well, yes, but not as close as we used to be when we were growing up. But, yeah, we're still close."

"Oh, you and Renji!? I forgot you two grew up together. Well, did you know that Shiro-chan and I grew up together?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"I did?" I don't remember that.

"Yeah, when we were playing the game, you said that Lieutenant Hinamori was your childhood friend."

"Awwwwww, did you really say that, Shiro-chan?!" Hinamori said in the most obnoxious voice.

"Yeah, we grew up together, didn't we?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

For the rest of the time we walked in silence. With the occasional "It's too quiet!" from Hinamori. It stayed that way until Rukia spoke.

"I think I should go now."

"Why?" I said. I didn't mean to, but it just slipped out.

"I have to go to the 4th division. I have to go in for another checkup."

"I'll walk you there." I said to her.

"Oh, you don't have to! It's fine, really!"

"Come on, let's go," I said then started towards the 4th division.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I want to come with."

Hinamori's POV

When we got there, one of the people there immediately took us to a room. I guess it's 'cause _that_ _girl_ is a _noble_ and they don't want to get into any trouble with her _nii-sama_! And the girl even tried to get rid of me!

_Hinamori, maybe she didn't want you to come to something that doesn't concern you._

_Say what you're going to say Tobiume, I still don't like that girl._

We waited in the room for barely _a_ _minute _and someone was already there to tend to her! And it wasn't just anyone! It was _Captain_ _Unohana_! She isn't even severely injured and the captain of the 4th division is tending to _her_! She's just a **_lowly street rat_**!

"All right Kuchiki-san, you know what to do." Captain Unohana said when she entered.

Rukia looked uncomfortable. Unohana seemed to understand immediately. "Could you two step outside for a moment?"

"Yes," Shiro-chan replied simply.

We waited outside the room for a moment then we were let back in. When I got back in Kuchiki-san was readjusting her shihakusho.

"All right Kuchiki-san, is there anything you want to tell me before hand?"

"No," she said sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Unohana waited for a response but it never came. "I know you've been working and training while you were supposed to be on bed rest." Kuchiki-san avoided Unohana's eyes. "Don't try to hide it. Your hands have small scratches on them. Those are signs of holding your zanpakuto's hilt too hard. Why were you training while I told you to rest?"

She was silent but the answer finally came. "If I just rest I'll never be strong enough to become a lieutenant." _She _wants to become a lieutenant?!

"Kuchiki-san, it's very admirable that you want to become a lieutenant. But if you train while you're still recovering you might end up being too sick or injured to even be a lieutenant."

"I understand," she said. "So, do you know what caused me to… you know?"

"It's still unclear right now but it was most likely caused by lack of sleep and being over worked. I need you to stop working and training for about a week. If you seem better by then you can go back to work, all right?"

Rukia looked upset with what Captain Unohana told her. "I understand, I'll stay home and rest."

"I also want you to take these medications," she said as she handed Kuchiki-san a bag.

"Yes," she replied.

"I want you to actually take them, all right? Don't be like your captain."

"Yeah, I know," she said as she took the bag. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll see you next time."

She got up and we started to leave. When we were outside she sighed. She stayed silent a bit longer then she spoke.

"I should be heading home to rest so I don't get scolded again. I have to tell nii-sama about the checkup, too," she said the last part mostly to herself.

"I'll take you there," Shiro-chan said. Why does he want to walk _her_ home?!

"No, it is fine, you should continue on your walk with Lieutenant Hinamori." Why is she doing that? I know she wants Shiro-chan all to herself! It's probably part of her plan!

_Or, she isn't out to get you and doesn't like Captain Hitsugaya._

_Tobiume, I know she's out to get me!_

"No, I should walk you back. It's getting dark and the Kuchiki manor isn't close by." How does he know that? Has he been there before?! Were they-?

_Hinamori, he's a captain and so is Kuchiki-san's brother. I'm sure he's been there for professional reasons._

"No, really…"

"Come on. Let's go," he said as he took Kuchiki-san's hand! "Hinamori, you should head back to your division. I'm sure they need you there."

They started to walk way. Before they turned the other way I saw Kuchiki-san's face. She was blushing. Then they were gone. I won't lose Shiro-chan to _her_! I won't lose to her at all!

Toshiro's POV

I don't know why but all of a sudden I got this bad feeling. I don't know why but I feel that something bad is going to happen to Rukia. Thank goodness that Hinamori didn't protest when we left her.

"Um, Sir you seem troubled. Is everything all right?"

I looked back at her. That's when I noticed I was holding her hand. I immediately turned away. I could feel my face go red.

"Everything is fine," I replied.

Suddenly, the feeling I had earlier got worse. Something bad is going to happen, soon. I quickened my pace and my hand tightened its grip on Rukia. Rukia walked faster too. I could see her from the corner of my eye. She looked worried. Was she feeling what I was feeling? Or is it because she's worried about me?

From what I remember the Kuchiki manor is close by. That's good. I slowed down a bit and relaxed. Then I saw someone approaching us. I couldn't see who it was. I started to worry again. Soon the figure was close enough for me to see them better. Then I was able to see who it was and I relaxed again. It was Lieutenant Abarai.

He came to where we were and I let go of Rukia's hand. I'm sure he would've jumped to conclusions if I hadn't.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he said, acknowledging my rank. "Hey, Rukia what are you doing out here with the captain?" he asked like a protective older brother.

"Nothing, he was just taking me home," she replied innocently.

"Abarai, could you take her to the Kuchiki manor? I have to finish paper work to finish," I said to him. He looked at me with confusion. Then he seemed to understand my worry.

"Yeah, come on Rukia," he said then they were on their way. Surly, if something bad does happen, Abarai can protect Rukia from it. I hope, anyway.

Rukia's POV

I hope the captain's all right. He seems even more stressed than he was before we went on a walk. He worries me sometimes. I hope he gets back to his office all right. I don't know why but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

While we were walking, we didn't speak. It was silent. Guess we still aren't that close.

"Hey, Rukia," Renji asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You and the captain, there's nothing going on between you two, right?"

I felt my face go red. "Why would you ask something like that out of the blue?! Of course there's nothing going on between Captain Hitsugaya and me!"

"Oh, that's good," he said sheepishly.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason," he said.

"Liar," I mumbled.

"What was that, Midget," he mumbles the last part.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I called you a midget!"

"Say it again, I dare you!"

"All right, midget, midget, midget, you're a midget!"

"And you're an idiot!" I said when I punched him.

"What was that for?!" he said holding the side of his face I hit.

"You called me a midget!"

"That's no reason to punch me!"

"Yes it is. You were disrespecting me!"

"Well I'm a lieutenant! You should respect your superior!"

"Now you're going to use your rank to back you up! We both know I could beat you any day!"

"Said the unseated officer," he mumbled.

That had done it. I walked away from him and tried to hold in my tears. Why did that hurt me so much?

"Wait, Rukia," he said then came towards me.

"Go away, I'm walking the rest of the way myself! I'm sure the lieutenant has a lot of things to attend to. Surly, they're more important than spending time with a lowly unseated officer like me, right?"

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it," he tried to convince me.

"No, your words made everything real clear, _Lieutenant Abarai_."

"Fine, be that way! I'm leaving!" Then he was gone.

Stupid Renji, he's been acting like such a jerk since we started trying to be friends again! I don't even know why I'm still trying! That stupid jerk, I hate him so…

What's going on? Why do I feel this sudden fatigue? Wait, this is being caused by a high spiritual pressure! But whose spiritual pressure is it? No way, it can't be!

Toshiro's POV

Was it really a good idea to leave Rukia? I mean she has a lieutenant with her. She should be fine right?

When I got back to my office I found something shocking. Matsumoto was doing paper work! I should try to get more sleep. I know that my mind is playing tricks on me. It has to be!

"Hi, Captain, were you on a walk with Rukia-chan?"

"Yeah, I just got back." You could hear the confusion in my voice.

"What's wrong Captain?"

"Nothing," I tried reassuring her.

"Oh, I get it. You're surprised I'm doing paper work."

"Yeah, why?"

"I realized something today. You don't like opening your heart to people but you're trying to so you could get closer to Rukia-chan. So, I thought I should try doing something I don't want to do, to make it even."

"That's…" I stopped midsentence. That spiritual pressure! It can't be! I turned to Matsumoto. She could sense it too. We both rushed out of the room. We both headed to where the spiritual pressure was originating from. We knew the other captains and lieutenants would be on their way too. As we kept running, I noticed something. The place the spiritual pressure was originating from was close to the Kuchiki manor! It was a bit ahead of where I had left Rukia and Abarai!

I felt my pace quicken and my heart beating faster. Is this what I was feeling? Stupid, why did you leave her?! Has _he_ come back for her? But why would he. I thought he was finished with her. He got what he wanted from her, why did he come back?

"Captain, did he come back for her?" Matsumoto asked. You could see the worry on her face.

"I don't know," I replied.

We finally reached it. When we got there I knew that I had made a huge mistake leaving Rukia with _just_ a lieutenant.

There was Rukia, with Renji in her arms. He was bleeding out and she was crying. A couple feet away from them, was Aizen.


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro's POV

"It looks like we have unwanted gests, Kuchiki-san. Tell them to go away before they end up like your friend there." She stayed silent, she only cried. "Fine, say good bye to…"

"Shut up," she said.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Shut up," she repeated.

"It's his fault for being stupid and irrational. Actually, I think it's more your fault. If it weren't for you, he would be safe. Not here, close to death. You seem to cause so much trouble, Kuchiki-san. First at your execution and…"

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" She jumped up and drew her sword. "DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! SODE NO MAI, TSUKISHIRO!" A circle appeared under Aizen but he jumped out of it right before ice started to freeze everything in the circle's domain. She then came at him. She slashed and slashed at him but he dodged every time. Then Aizen stopped her sword with just his bare hand! He pulled the sword out of her hands and threw it to the side. Then he put one of his hands around Rukia's neck. I could see him started to crush her neck. When I heard her whimper, I immediately lost my temper.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I yelled at him. I drew my sword and attacked him. He let her go to dodge my blow. Rukia was barely conscious when I caught her from falling. I could see where Aizen's hand had been. This made me even angrier.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"My, my, what is this? Is little Toshiro in love with the little _street rat_? Seems fitting, both of you grew up on the streets."

I ignored what he was saying while I brought Rukia to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, take care of her," I said then turned. I looked over at Aizen.

"Oh, did I upset you. Was it because I said nasty things about your little girlfriend. What part made you mad? When I called her a street rat? Was it when I said you two grew up on the streets? Or maybe, it wasn't what I said. Was it because I hurt her? I'm sure it's hard for her to breathe right now. I even bet she's in a lot of pain."

I could hear Rukia's labored breathing. She started to cough. I knew she was in so much pain.

"Say, Toshiro, would it make you even angrier if I took her with me? I know Gin would love to have a new toy."

"SHUT UP!" I lost all control and started to attack Aizen. "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU!" I was surrounded by my reiatsu and I made Hyourinmaru appear as an ice dragon. I attacked Aizen over and over again but he managed to dodge every attempt.

Then, I felt a familiar presence. It was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, calling on his zanpakuto.

I moved out of the way of the attack. When it cleared, Aizen was gone. I looked around but I couldn't find him. Then I heard it.

"Stay away from Rukia-chan! Growl, Haineko!"

I rushed over to them. I couldn't see where Aizen was. Where is he?! Then I heard Matsumoto cry out.

"Matsumoto!" I yelled out. If Aizen hurt here, I swear…

"Let's go Kuchiki-san. Don't cause your friends anymore trouble."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" It was Rukia.

"Rukia, wait!" I ran to where the voices were coming from. Then I found them. Rukia had her zanpakuto again and was coming at Aizen. He drew his sword and I started to panic more.

I was about to help Rukia but I got stopped. It was Gin. I looked over at Byakuya but he was being held back by Tousen.

"Move out of the way!" I shouted at him.

"Nice to see ya too, Captain," he said.

"Move out of the way," I repeated.

"Sorry Captain, I can't do that," he said, drawing his zanpakuto. Then he came at me.

Rukia's POV

First he plans out my execution so he can get the hogyoku from me. He ends up hurting Ichigo and so many others. Now, he hurt Renji and Matsumoto. I will make him pay!

I came at him.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" I punctured the ground with my zanpakuto then took my stance. I aimed my attack at Aizen then I attacked. An avalanche of cold air went in his direction. When everything cleared up, he wasn't there. I looked around but I couldn't find him.

Then I felt his zanpakuto going through my chest. When did he get behind me? Then he was in front of me. He went in for another blow but I managed to block it. The force of his attack was too much and his zanpakuto split Sode no Shirayuki in half. My eyes went wide. He grabbed me by the neck again.

"You're lucky I need you alive, Kuchiki-san. If I didn't need you, you'd be dead already," he said tightening his grip on my neck.

"No, Rukia! Get out of the way, Gin!" I heard Hitsugaya say in the background. He called me 'Rukia.' Was it on accident? Was it intentional? Who knows, and what does it matter anymore?

I should try to escape, shouldn't I? If I don't then Renji and Matsumoto getting hurt would have been for nothing.

"Do you want to say something to your friends before we leave?"

"No, but… I have something to say to you," I struggled to say it. I raised my broken zanpakuto, trying to aim its broken blade at his chest. My vision was blurred. Probably from lack of oxygen.

"How pitiful," he muttered.

"No, you are! San no Mai, Shirafune!" Then my blade was going through him. With the sight I still had left, I could see the shock on his face.

That's when I felt the other captain's and lieutenant's reiatsu. They were finally here. Lieutenant Hinamori was also here. This must be hard for her. Aizen was her captain after all.

"Aizen put her down, now!" It was Captain Ukitake. He sounded so serious. "What more terror do you want to put the girl through?! Now put her down or we'll attack!"

"Let's go, Gin, Tousen." He pulled me close to him and whispered, "I'll be back for you." Then he threw me to the ground, hard. After that, he was gone, again.

Toshiro's POV

He was gone, again. I rushed to Rukia. She was barely conscious and I could tell she was in so much pain. Then Unohana came to her with Isane.

They were about to start healing her, when Rukia stopped them.

"Heal… Renji and Matsumoto first," she managed to say.

"But your wounds…" Isane started.

"Please, it's my fault they're hurt. If they end up dying…" She couldn't finish.

"I understand," Unohana said. "Let's go heal the lieutenants first, Isane. Captain Hitsugaya, could you stay with her?"

"Yes," I said. I kneeled beside her.

It was silent between us for a long time. But then the silence was broken.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," she said in such a small voice.

"For what?"

"You came to save me when you didn't have to."

"Why didn't I have to?"

"Because you're a captain and I'm an unseated officer. I'm not important like you are."

"Why are you saying this? You are important!"

"No, you don't have to try and comfort me. I know my place, sir."

"Stop, don't say things like that about yourself! You are important. People care about you!" I looked down then mumbled, "I care about you."

She managed to hear me. She looked surprised. "You… do?"

"Yeah, I…" I started.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. I'm going to start to heal Kuchiki-san now," Unohana interrupted.

"Yeah," I said then got up. As I walked away I looked back at Rukia. I caught her eyes. They were full of surprise and… happiness?

I kept walking, trying to ignore what I saw in her eye.

"Shiro-chan," I heard Hinamori say.

"What is it, Hinamori?"

"What happened? Are you ok? Do you need to be looked at? I'll get someone from the 4th division!"

"Hinamori, stop, I'm fine!"

"Oh, so, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it," I said coldly.

"All right, well, I have something to tell you. It's important!"

"Well, what is it?!"

"There's going to be a captain/lieutenant meeting in a while. You have to be there unless you've been seriously injured."

I sighed, "Great, that's just what I needed. It's late and I want to go to sleep but now I have to go to a meeting. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, I guess."

Why can't I get a break?!


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro's POV

I made my way to the meeting. Why is he back? I know that he needs Rukia for something, but what? He already took the hogyoku from her. What else does he need from her? I can't imagine how scared Rukia was when he took the hogyoku from her. Now, he's back and what's something else from her. I can't imagine how terrified she was when she saw him again.

I arrived at the meeting then entered. This will be an interesting meeting.

On my way in, I saw Matsumoto approaching the entrance. Why is she here? I thought she was injured. I made my way towards her. I could see that her arm was bandaged. Her arm that wasn't injured was holding the one that was.

"Matsumoto, why are you here? You should be resting!"

"Don't worry Captain," she said.

"Don't worry?! Your arm is bandaged!"

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine, it only hurts a bit."

I stared at her then let it go. We entered. Everyone in there was talking about the incident. Everyone was restless.

"Order, order!" Captain Commander Yamamoto yelled out. "This meeting is now in session! I'm sure everyone knows why this meeting was called." Everyone silently nodded to themselves. "Aizen has appeared here, in Seretei. Captain Unohana," he looked over at her.

She knew what he wanted her to say. She stepped forward then spoke. "While Aizen was here, he injured Lieutenant Matsumoto of the 10th division, Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th division, and unseated officer, Rukia Kuchiki of 13th division. So far those are all known injuries."

Everyone except for Captain Ukitake, Matsumoto and I seemed surprised when she mentioned an unseated officer. Had they forgotten that she was his target when he first betrayed us?

"Captain Hitsugaya, you were there before anyone else arrived, tell us what happened."

"I was with Rukia Kuchiki before she was attacked by Aizen but I left her with Lieutenant Abarai. I went back to my office. Soon after I arrived there, I felt Aizen's spiritual pressure. Both my lieutenant and I immediately left the office and rushed to where Aizen was. When we arrived, Lieutenant Abarai was bleeding out and Rukia Kuchiki was with him. Aizen saw we had arrived then started to provoke Rukia Kuchiki. It worked and she started to attack him. He was able to disarm her and started to choke her. That's when I started to fight him. He let go of her then I brought her to Matsumoto. He then started to provoke me and it worked," I admitted shamefully. "I attacked him then Captain Kuchiki showed up. He attacked Aizen but Aizen disappeared. That's when he injured my lieutenant. When I found Aizen again, Rukia Kuchiki was about to attack him again. I tried to stop her but Gin Ichimaru stopped me. At the same time, Tousen and Captain Kuchiki were battling. I tried to get to Rukia Kuchiki but he stood in the way. That's when I engaged in battle with Ichimaru. That is all I can tell you about the incident."

"Very well," Yamamoto said. "Does anyone now the intentions Aizen had for coming here?"

"Sir," I began. "I believe he has come back for Rukia Kuchiki."

"Why do you believe this?"

"When he first betrayed us, he was after Rukia Kuchiki because she had something he wanted. Also, he appeared where Rukia Kuchiki was. And when I was fighting Aizen, he mentioned something about taking Rukia with him. I believe he is back for her because he still needs her for his plans."

"Your theory is quite convincing, Captain. For now, since we do not truly know the intentions of Aizen, we will act as if Captain Hitsugaya's theory is correct. We will act as if Rukia Kuchiki is what he wants. Therefore, we will need protection for Rukia Kuchiki. It will have to be a captain and lieutenant. Captain Kuchiki, how about you, she lives in your household after all," Yamamoto pointed out.

"Sir, I will be off on a mission soon. It will be too dangerous for her to come along with."

"I also must add," Unohana started, "his lieutenant is too injured to protect Rukia Kuchiki."

He grunted in thought.

"Sir, we would like to protect Rukia-chan!" It was Matsumoto.

"If your captain accepts then the protection of Rukia Kuchiki will be your responsibility."

"Came we, Captain?!"

I started to think about it. After I told Rukia that I cared about her, I don't think I want to take it. Maybe there's someone else that could take this. Let's see. Soi Fong is always on dangerous missions. 3rd division has no captain. Unohana would be too busy to protect her. 5th division doesn't have a captain and I get the feeling that Hinamori doesn't like Rukia too much. 6th division's lieutenant is injured and the captain will be on a mission. I don't think I could trust Kyoraku with Rukia. 9th division doesn't have a captain. I sure can't trust Captain Zaraki with her. I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi will try to preform experiments on her. How about Captain Ukitake? No, he's too sick and he doesn't have a lieutenant. That leaves me and 7th division. Ah, forget it, I'll do it.

I sighed. "Yeah, we'll protect her."

"Very well, where is Rukia Kuchiki?"

"My lieutenant is finishing up healing her."

"Very well, when your lieutenant is finished healing Rukia Kuchiki, she is to hand over Rukia Kuchiki into the custody of the 10th division."

"Geez, he makes it sound like Rukia-chan was the one that committed the crime," Matsumoto mumbled to me.

"This meeting is now adjourned!" Yamamoto called out.

We all left then Unohana approached us.

"Captain, Lieutenant, come with me," she said to us.

"Are you taking us to Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes," she said then started to lead us.

Soon, we were at the 4th division. She took us to a room. In the room, Lieutenant Isane was healing Rukia. Rukia was unconscious and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Is all that pain my fault? If I could have gotten past Gin, would she be still be conscious? If I had gotten to her faster, would she still have gotten stabbed? If I hadn't made the mistake of leaving her, would she have gotten hurt at all?

"Isane, are you almost done?" Unohana asked her lieutenant politely.

"Yes Captain, why do you ask?"

"At the meeting, it was decided that Kuchiki-san be given into the custody of the 10th division."

"But Captain, Rukia-chan is in no condition to be moved!" Isane exclaimed.

"Oh, I see," Unohana said in thought.

"We can stay here with her for a while," I said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you sure? We could try and arrange something if you…" she started.

"No, it's fine. She should get her rest, anyway."

"All right, we'll bring in some extra futons for both of you."

"Thank you," I said to Unohana as she and Isane left the room.

Matsumoto went to the foot of the bed and sat there. She was looking at Rukia. She looked sad. It was like the other time.

I looked at Rukia. Her breathing was labored. That made it easy to see the rise and fall of her chest. I looked at her neck. The image of Aizen choking her came into my mind. The way she struggled against him, the way she whimpered when she couldn't fight back. Her neck showed Aizen's hand marks. She looked so uncomfortable. She had beads of sweat running down her face and neck. She was even frowning in her sleep. She looked like a little kid having a bad dream.

Is all that… my fault?

"It's not your fault, Captain," Matsumoto tried to reassure me. "You didn't know that this would happen."

"But I could have stopped it, Matsumoto."

"There's no way of knowing that, Captain. Maybe you could've, maybe it would have ended the same way."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Matsumoto got up and went closer to Rukia. She looked even sadder when she did. She sighed then took a dry cloth from a counter near the bed. She took it and started to wipe the sweat from Rukia's face. Then she opened the window that was next to the bed.

"There, are you more comfortable now, Rukia?" No response came. Was she trying that thing again? I don't know if I want to talk to her right now, especially since she's unconscious. I know I did it before, but it's different now.

The rest of the time, it was silent. Matsumoto didn't talk to Rukia, like I thought she would. I didn't talk to Matsumoto and she didn't talk to me.

A bit after, someone brought in two futons. We laid them on the ground, close to Rukia's bed.

Matsumoto and I decided we'd take shifts staying up to keep watch. I'm taking the first one.

She fell asleep pretty quickly. I turned off the lights to make her comfortable. The only light in the room was the moonlight that was shining through the open window. I paced around most of the time I was up. Mostly, I thought about today. I thought about how it would have ended differently if I had stayed with her.

Then I was distracted by Rukia. She started to stir around in her bed. She looked like she was having a nightmare. I walked to the side of her bad. I kneeled down next to her. She was breathing harder and she looked terrified, even though she was asleep. I didn't know what to do. Then, I don't know what happened to me, but I placed my hand over her forehead and quietly shushed her. After a while, it started to work and she was calm again. She was actually smiling a bit. This made me smile. It felt nice comforting her. It felt natural. Then I found myself looking at her lips. They looked so small, so soft. They looked perfect. That's when I found my lips hovering over hers. I wanted to kiss her. My heart was beating so fast. I got closer. I felt my lips start to brush against hers. I was so close then I… stopped. I couldn't do it. It would be like taking advantage of her. Instead, I kissed her forehead. That's more appropriate. It's just a sign of friendship and care.

I held her hand the rest of the time. I wanted to make sure she felt comfortable. I wanted to make sure the nightmares stayed away.

Soon, it was Matsumoto's shift. I woke her up and she got up without protest. She must really care about Rukia. Matsumoto loves to sleep and she's giving some of her sleeping time to protect Rukia.

I didn't go to sleep for a while. I stayed up a bit. When I did fall asleep I had the images of Rukia sleeping in my head. She looked so peaceful. I loved it when she looked peaceful. Then the images of her being scared popped into my head. It made me sad to see her like that.

That's when I decided I'd protect her from anything that would harm her. I'd protect her from anything that could hurt or scare her. I'd protect her from Aizen. I'll make sure he never lays a hand on her ever again.


End file.
